


Sunsets and Cuddles

by RollerJason



Category: Harry Potter RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, TiredTubbo, Tiredinnit, Tommy is a Gryffindor, let's hope it's not the sleep depravation, my brain says this is good, techno is only mentioned, they are 5th years, they are best friends your honor, this isn't shipping, tubbo is a hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: "Yawning, Tommy rests his head on his crossed arms, the worn cloth of his cloak pushing his hair out of the way of his eyes so he can stare angrily at his desk.He’s so tired.The rambling of his Divisions teacher, of whom he usually can zone out, feels like she’s splitting his head open with a razor blade to reach in his skull and poke at his brains. He assumes that isn’t far off from what she’s talking about, he’s never been a big fan of fortune-telling or whatever it is they do in this class."Or:Tommy is having a rough day and his teachers are all to blame. Tubbo appears at the perfect time to shove him and a solution right into his hands. Sleepy time ensues.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Sunsets and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> HiIHaveNoThoughtsRightNowPleaseJustRead- T^T
> 
> Disclaimer: This isn't shipping. Shipping minors isn't okay. This is based on my friendship with my friends and things we have done. (I've done this with my best friend and I'm a minor myself.) If Tommy or Tubbo express they are uncomfortable with these kinds of things or fics in general, I will take this down immediately. I never want to hurt their friendship or them as individuals.
> 
> OkayNowRead-
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

Yawning, Tommy rests his head on his crossed arms, the worn cloth of his cloak pushing his hair out of the way of his eyes so he can stare angrily at his desk. 

He’s so tired.

The rambling of his Divisions teacher, of whom he usually can zone out, feels like she’s splitting his head open with a razor blade to reach in his skull and poke at his brains. He assumes that isn’t far off from what she’s talking about, he’s never been a big fan of fortune-telling or whatever it is they do in this class.

He just can’t seem to toon anyone out today though and he’s been in lectures since dawn. The sun is going to set in a few hours, that’s too many words Tommy has to try to retain.

His classmate pokes him lightly in the shoulder and he lifts his head to glare at the paper being placed on his desk; another piece of writing homework he’d have to finish. He thanks Merlin it’s the weekend, at least he can procrastinate.

He struggles not to pass out for the rest of class, which mind you, is extremely difficult when your teacher’s voice is so monotone it could make Techno seem emotional. Tommy’s anger always translates to making him feel worn out so the continuous talking of his teacher is not helping. Eventually though, he is dismissed along with the rest of his peers and they all shuffle out of the room to wander with vague confusion through the bountiful halls of the castle.

Tommy is shocked he still manages to find new rooms practically every month even after attending, year-round, at Hogwarts for five years now.

Hopping onto a stairway just as it starts to move, Tommy shoves his hands into his pants pockets. He does that whenever he gets tired. It’s an efficient way to keep his bookbag behind him and to keep his hands warm in the freezing castle. 

He wonders mindlessly, as he ambles through the halls to the Gryffindor common room, why it’s always so damn cold. Maybe it has something to do with the tons of ghosts, he thinks as one glides past him.

Rounding a corner, the familiar aged painting of a lady comes into view at the end of the hallway. He is so ready to crash on the common room bean bag and be dead to the world for the next few hours until he is told off by one of the prefects to, quote, ‘get his ass up to bed’.

It looks like the universe has other plans for him though when someone rams into his side at full speed and knocks them both to the ground.

Groaning and clutching his stomach, Tommy groggily squints his eyes to look around at whoever decided  _ that _ was a good idea.

He is very disappointed that his anger is wasted when Tubbo hurriedly goes to hover over him, hands pushing down slightly on Tommy’s shoulders, looking like he’d just seen a unicorn.

“What’s up?” Tommy says lazily, still with a hand rubbing his side, not in the mood to keep up his usually boisterous attitude. 

Tubbo’s smile somehow gets wider and he stands to pull Tommy up from the floor, “I had to get here as soon as I could before you passed out on that bean bag in the Gryffindor common room. Sorry about slamming you by the way, didn’t mean to ram you that hard.”

Tommy waves him off, brushing dust off his pants. “Why’d you need me so bad?”

“I found this super cool room you need to see!” The brunette beams.

“Does it have a beanbag?” Tommy asks. He’s fine with going to see a new room with his best friend but he really wants to lie down on something that isn’t the ground after a tackle.

Tubbo grabs his hand, “If you want it too.” he concludes without explanation, dragging Tommy with him down the labyrinth of the castle halls.

__________

  
  


After wandering for what seems like hours to Tommy’s tired self, they come to a slow stop in front of a blank wall.

He stares at it, confused because the only slightly interesting thing about this particular walkway is the fact that it’s empty of paintings unlike the rest of the manor.

“What the hell, Tubbo?”

“Don’t worry,” He says, letting go of Tommy’s hand to pace back and forth intently, “You have to walk in front of the wall and think about what you want for it to open.”

Tommy’s a muggle born so even after years of knowing he’s a wizard and being around people and things that use magic, he still gets surprised by things that everyone else seems to find completely normal in their world. 

That is to say, he thinks Tubbo’s gone bonkers as he walks back and forth in the middle of an empty hall like he’s the weird Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who doesn’t stop walking when he teaches.

Like many other times in the past half decade of his life though, he is thoroughly startled when a mahogany oak door materializes before them both, a loud string of curse words leaving his mouth while Tubbo just stands there laughing.

“What the fuck is that?!”

“It’s called the Room of Requirement!” Tubbo exclaims, “I overheard one of the seventh years talking about it during my off period so I came to test it out and it worked so I came and got you as soon as my last class was let out.”

Bewildered, Tommy inquires, “How’s it work, exactly?”

Tubbo takes his hand again and pushes the large door open. “Exactly what it’s named, whatever you require.” He says, gesturing into the room.

A low ceiling reflects the setting sun from outside, setting the multiple cushioned surfaces to glow a gentle pink.

Tommy spots a particularly familiar red beanbag in one corner of the fairly small room. Next to it is a small cooler fridge and a basket of sweets and crisps.

“See? Everything we need to chill and hang out.” Tubbo says from beside him.

Excitedly whispering a ‘woah’, Tommy races over to the beanbag to flop down on it, slinging his book bag into an empty chair. It seems softer than it usually does and he can’t tell if it’s because he’s just that exhausted or if this peculiar room can just do that. He’s not too bothered to find out which.

Setting his own bag down in the same chair, He watches Tubbo walk over to the mini fridge, pulling out a can of Coke and handing it to the blond. As he cracks it open, Tubbo plants himself down next to him.

Tommy sips the softly fizzing drink for a moment, enjoying the sweet cold that pours down his throat. Man, he mustn’t have drunk much today.

Beside him, Tubbo curls into his side, resting his head against his friend’s shoulder and an idle hand tapping at Tommy’s wrist slowly.

That’s something Tommy’s always noticed. How when he gets tired, it’s gradual and he can feel it coming, but with Tubbo, it’s sudden. He can go from rambunctious to slurring his speech from fatigue in a matter of minutes.

This seems to have just happened, Tommy thinks as he looks down at his friend, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling rhythmically.

The pink of the bewitched sky has started to fade to a saturated orange-red. It glints off the can he sets down on the carpeted floor next to them.

Shifting his weight, Tommy makes it so he can wrap an arm lazily around Tubbo’s waist, relaxing his chin atop his friend’s fluffy brown hair. 

Their cloaks act as blankets, the red and yellow getting lost together in a heap. 

Tommy swears he can smell the comforting sugary scent of butterbeer and honeydukes fill the warm air.

He can’t even keep his eyes open long enough to care though, slipping into a soothing sleep with Tubbo at his side, already deep into a nap, mouth parted slightly in unconsciousness. 

They’ll both regret sleeping in their school clothes, but that can wait for tomorrow. For now, Tommy can only feel the serene warmth that washes over him in the darkly lit room, Tubbo tucking himself to his chest as they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so t i r e d d d d d d...
> 
> time to sleep.
> 
> ε-(´・｀)
> 
> Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
